


Four of a Kind

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One person Split in Four, Four views on one world. A girl for each house with personalities to match. Will they keep their secret safe? Will others find out? What will happen what the secret of four becomes no more.





	1. Four of a Kind

First Fanfiction please bare patience  
Help is appreciated - Second Author (Shylow)

"Can you please let me? I really don't see the harm."  
"You have the potential, its is a hard choice to let you, but it can potentially be dangerous and I can not let my students be in danger Miss. Archer."

"What if I reported to you-"

"Miss. Arch-"

"Please professor, I want to experience the different sides of society of the magical world. You said I have potential and I already know how to use the spell. Yes there are back lashes to it but I can also be of help if you let me do this."

"What ideas did you have Miss. Archer"

"In being in all four houses if you need to know something I can tell you more then what well I guess you can say more then the walls see for walls are not everywhere. From my understanding Hogwarts is a school of magic and teaching, let me learn and maybe with me as the first step I can make this spell right and one day it can be a good thing."

"Miss. Archer I understan-"

"Please professor, please."

"Like I was saying I understand where you are coming from, you remind me of an old student I use to teach. I give will give you a chance, BUT, you will have to report to me once a week on this, I need to know the safety of my students Miss. Archer."

"I understand professor, thank you so much."


	2. The Begining

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sophie  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lacking her normal hair color the young girl of twelve contemplated if her actions were truly right. Horcruxes were evil and you had to do evil to make them, but what Sophie Archer had done was not necessarily bad. She didn’t harm anyone in what she did and the consequences were not the same either. A horcrux from Sophie’s understanding was dark magic you had to commit a crime to make and it helped to never die. Sophie had done something completely different, yet it was so similar. Did that make it wrong of her even though her intentions were in the right spot?   
Sophie found her hair strange, as well as her skin and eyes. What use to be auburn was now white, what use to be tan, was also devoid of color, and her eyes. Her eyes were suck a pale grey they seemed lifeless, so different from her intelligent scheming hazel eyes she had before. She still had her own personality it was just faded a bit. Sophie herself knew she would have to be very careful, if any of the students found out what she did and is doing she would be in great trouble.   
Being muggle-born Sophie thought headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't let her. Being muggle-born, that is why she had done this, to learn more in different ways about the magic world. She was already kicked out of Beauxbatons for even mentioning such a thing, lucky for her the headmaster at Hogwarts let her. Half-way through her second year Sophie finally found a way to make the spell work, two and a half years of work paid off, but with terrible consequences. So, should she really have listened and not pushed her point? Probably but what was done cannot be reversed and she will learn.

~~~*~*~*~~~

Walking to the Slytherin dorms I bump into someone. Falling on my arse I look up to find a black haired boy with oily hair and a crooked nose.  
"Sorry I didn't mean t-"  
"Just watch where you are going!"  
"Hey!" I grabbed his arm as he went to run. "I was being nice but I don't need to be, watch it next time would ya."  
The startled look he gave me made me feel a bit proud. He relaxed a little before he straightened up to talk.  
"You're new aren't you." His voice was cold and sneered.  
"What is it to you" I smirked when he seemed startled that I matched his unfriendly tone.   
"If you are looking for the Slytherin dorm follow me before a prefect finds us out past curfew."  
This caused me to relax immensely, the smirk lessening into a smaller one "Thank you...my name is Sophie Archer, what is yours."  
"Severus Snape, this way keep up"

~~~*~*~*~~~

For the next hour Severus showed Sophie around Hogwarts avoiding prefects and professors before eventually leaving her at the dorms. Severus went off to continue what he was doing after a quick goodnight and Sophie turned in towards the common room.  
The common room was made of stone, across the room was a big widow to show the underneath of the Black Lake. The stone was cut in to provide a sitting area with green and silver blankets as well as pillows. Between two staircases was a fireplace with couches on either side and chairs in front surrounding a black stone table. The carpets and tapestries were also green and silver with snakes that were enchanted to move. Desks and tables were scattered about and so were a few students.  
Not wanting to converse Sophie went up the right stair well into the girl dorms. The door with her name on it also had six other names above it, six people she would most likely demise to interact and put up with, and six people she would have to lie to.  
Entering the dorm all other girls were asleep, Sophie went to the one empty bed by the window. It was a smaller version of the one in the common room, but had several books stacked to one side. Sophie turned to ‘her’ bed with her trunk in front, a letter lay on top, one she would open in the morning. Moving the letter of to the side Sophie removed her nightdress and changed. The past hour consisted of getting animals for her new companions as well as new wands. Glancing at her two and a half year old companion Selene, she quickly fell asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Genevieve   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving the same time Sophie did Genevieve Collins wandered the halls to find Gryffindor tower. Taking away from her original part she had wavy strawberry blonde hair, fair skin with a bridge of freckles across her nose and sage green eyes.   
The looks she preened in believing she had the best traits in looks and personality. What could go wrong anyways? She probably maybe had a secret she had to hide sure, but she could hide it right? Sure she could. Genevieve believed she could hide the secret just fine. She had the best personality out of all four of them so why would anyone expect her to be hiding something like this, they wouldn’t. That is why she had no problems, right?  
Heading up to Gryffindor she passed a professor who questioned her on why she was out past curfew when she should have been in bed. The professor had emerald and gold woven robes with a black witch’s hat. Her brown hair in a bun and pursed lips, Genevieve thought she must be in her early thirties.

After explaining that she was new and just left Dumbledore's office she told the professor that she was lost trying to find Gryffindor tower. Letting her off light the professor introduced herself as professor McGonagall and lead Genevieve up to the tower.

~~~*~*~*~~~

‘Lucky me, huh?’ I thought, I didn’t even get in trouble, but I guess it's just because I'm just that awesome.’ I looked around the room. Being the second to arrive I noticed the memory of Soph’s common room is very similar to this one, but it is red and gold. Comfier looking blankets and pillows lined the sofa as well as the window looking over the quidditch field.  
Smirking to myself, at least i can play quidditch here, the girls at Beauxbatons were not allowed to play sports. I wonder what I should be, chaser or maybe beater. If I was chaser I could make scores for the team, but if I was beater I would get away with hitting blungers at people I disliked. Do I want the glory of scoring for the team, or do I want to take people out? Very trick.  
There were only two others out in the common room, they were both ginger twins called Fabian and Gideon Prewett. After they showed me the ins and outs literally of the common room and other places as well they let me in on the pranks they were planning. Both were trying to plan a prank to out prank and group of four boys in my year. They were known as the Marauders and they pranked everyone.   
After giving a few tips I went up to bed. Seemed Soph and Elain were already asleep and Clair is going to bed, same as me.  
The room had a six bed setup, one more bed the Elain's and two less bed than Clair's and Soph's. I had one also by the door and Artemis my elf owl was asleep on the perch by my chest. I changed and went to bed sprawled on my side.   
Hopefully the first day will be a good day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Claira  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being the third to leave left Claira to find the Hufflepuff common room fairly easy. She had stayed a little to talk to Dumbledore about all of the classes and even longer on which ones she wanted to take. By the time Claira did leave she already knew her way down to the first floor thanks to her first counterpart. Remembering where everything on the first floor was the struggle for her. Spending close to half an hour trying to find the barrels or a fruit painting which was actually the kitchen was harder than it looked for her.  
Running into the Hufflepuff prefect was kind of nice, her name is Alicia Abbott and she is really nice. Claira explained that she had just transferred and she was really understanding. Alicia showed her the kitchens even though she already knew what the kitchen looked like and the fact that it was down the hall from their common room.   
Claira not wanting to be impolite decided to keep her mouth shut instead of letting out she now knew where she was. Alicia showed her how to tap on the barrel's to get into the common room, once again something she already knew how to do thanks to the headmaster. The tunnel was pretty cool and the lay out was similar to Genevieve and Sophie’s but it was so comfy and relaxing. The common room was perfect. 

~~~*~*~*~~~

I said goodnight to Alicia as she went back to her prefect duties and I talked to a few other Hufflepuffs who stayed up before going up to bed. The people here were nice, but some were a bit conceited as well. Hufflepuff seemed to have different kinds of people not just one ‘type’ or ‘personality’ like rumors have for other houses.   
Going up the right stair well it only took seconds for me to find my dorm. The door had a welcome card on it and the door had different things taped to it. Going through the door my room seemed more similar to Soph's with seven beds and one open by the door for me.  
Apollo, my maincoon cat was curled on one of the two pillows so I decided to change and go to bed on the other pillow. It was funny how me and Genevieve went to go to bed at the same time. I smiled to myself as I played with my medium length oak colored hair, I had amber brown eyes to match my hair and it made me so happy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elaina  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being the last to leave the headmasters office Elaina was irritated. She had waited for Claira to leave before doing so herself to make sure she actually went where she was supposed to go. Briskly Elaina made her way up to Ravenclaw tower. The riddle was pretty easy for her to guess, what weighs everything but nothing at all? To her it was so obviously air.   
Looking around the common room she played with the short black wavy hair she had gotten from Soph. Elaina liked how it looked and she found it funny that she matched the house color with her eyes. The common room was a bit different from the Slytherin and Hufflepuff's who were more squarish while Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were more roundish. Ravenclaw’s first housemaster showed in a portrait that read another riddle on the plaque below the name.   
When Elaina answered the riddle it changed and her portrait swung open to a hidden library. Leaving the library she went over to the window. The window seemed to have a spell on it to keep people from falling out and wind from coming in. It was practical and she agreed with it. Having no one in the common room Elaina decided to go to bed.  
Going up to a dorm with five beds, the closest one to the door seemingly empty. The door inside was simply bare besides slight blue and bronze out linings. Heading over to the empty bed she stopped at her chest to change into a nightgown and changed.  
Helios was a small black half tabby half munchkin who the young girl picked from the pet store. Helios was sat at the middle of the bed patiently waiting for Elaina to join him.  
Picking him up she curled in on the bed and fell asleep waiting for morning to come.


	3. Chapter 2: Roomates

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elaina  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Waking up the first thing I notice is the weight on my chest. Looking down I notice Helios is curled up on my chest. Gently picking him up I set him on my pillow and go to my chest. Pulling out robes for today I was curiously thinking of how today would go. I mean I did show up out of nowhere and not meaning to brag or anything, but the lie should work unless one of the other three or well two idiots say something. I pulled out hair and body wash along with a towel before heading to the washroom, at least I woke up first. Annoying people are so hard to deal with, hopefully I can avoid the other four girls.  
My black waves hair reached just above my collar bone, short enough not to get in the way, but long enough to put into a ponytail when needed. My blue eyes stared back at me, reminding me. Blue, the color of loyalty, wisdom, intelligence, truth, the color of sadness and the color of water. The things put in me reminding me I am not real, but I am real because I am me. I am not me though I am only apart of myself.   
That's enough of that. Pushing away my thoughts I finish getting ready and head out of the bathroom. Four out of five girls are asleep, the other is sitting up in her bed petting Helios. Why does she find the need to touch my cat, he is not hers, he is mine.  
~~~*~*~*~~~  
"You have a pretty cat, what is his name if I may ask?" the girl's soft voice irritated Elaina but the politeness made it tolerable.  
"Helios, his name is Helios." She kept her voice monotone in hope of the leaving her alone.  
"Helios like the god of the sun and oaths? well I guess he is just the god of oaths now seeing as Apollo took over the sun god position, he-"  
"I know" jeez she knew ravenclaws were smart but Elaina hopped they were not all talkative.  
"Oh, well....my name is Arabella Bletchley from the house of Bletchley." so a pureblood, her tone did change fast.  
"Elaina Shaw" seemingly taking in Elaina's tone Arabella finally set Helios down and went into the bathroom.  
After feeding Helios and gathering her things for classes Elaina headed down to the Great hall to eat and hopefully find the other three.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sophie  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rustling noises woke me up as well as the smell of over used floral perfume.  
"Use anymore and you will smell like a flower shop" I snapped as I opened my eyes. A girl with platinum blonde hair looked over at me, she was young and had light blue eyes.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. the shower is open if you wish to take one" The girl stood tall and straight with her head held high as if everything was beneath her. Common pureblood traits.  
"Sophie Archer" my tone matched with hers, monotone and vain with a hint of a sneer.  
"Narcissa Black, Pureblood" she narrowed her eyes at me as if daring me to try to stay up in a place she did not believed I belonged.  
"You tell me of the showers as if I am dirt, but I believe someone wearing that much perfume needs one instead." I paused with a smirk, holing her gaze. "Also, that necklace and earring set do not match the bracelets like you think they do, makes it look to gaudy with the rings, look for something more simple and then you may catch another purebloods eye." I sneered a little at the end to prove my point.  
After that I hopped of the bed and left to take a shower. Hopefully she will take my advice and not look like a try hard, I mean really. I thought Pureblooded Veelas at Beauxbatons was bad but I guess not.  
~~~*~*~*~~~  
Getting out of the shower Sophie changed quickly and wore nothing but the school uniform, her great grandmothers crystal necklace on her mothers side, and the simple silver band that use to be her mother's wedding ring. Putting her hair in small braids she looked in the mirror. White, the color with no color, a color of nothing. White the symbol of purity, but was she pure? The gray in her eyes proved other wise. Gray the color of everything and nothing. The symbol of contamination.   
With that though Sophie exited the bathroom to see Narcissa in simpler jewelry and no longer reeking of perfume. Her other two roomates were still quietly sleeping and Narcissa quietly waiting for her.  
"Would you like to sit with me at breakfast Archer?" her voice held contempt but childish kindness underneath, she was giving Sophia an opening to the Pureblood views.  
"I would be delighted, and we can compare schedules." Sophie let out a small half smile half smirk  
"I would love to" Narcissa replied matching the half smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Claira  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Claira was woken up with gentle nudges from her six roommates. A girl with dark brown hair and eyes studied her from the end of the bed waiting for Claira to wake up, the girl beside her with boy cut light brown hair and dark brown eyes seemed hesitant to wake the girl. Two of the three girls shaking her were giggling, both with blonde hair, one with blue eyes and one with green, the third girl had hazel eyes to match her color changing hair. The last girl sat at the end of the bed laughing, her black hair and amber eyes light up and shook with her.  
"Hhh-hi, hi, good morning" Claira laughed and with a smile requested to stop being shaken.  
"Morning, my name is Evelyn Davies" the girl with the amber eyes said, and in order from the foot of the bed to the three girls shaken her Evelyn told the other girls names. "The cold looking one is Olivia Sykes, she is a Pureblood. Aria Wilkins is the shy one also a pureblood. Abigail Hughes and Baily Greer are the two that look and act like twins but really aren't, and Charlotte Williams is on your left, she is a metamorphogus. Charlotte and Abigail are half-bloods like me and Baily is a muggle-born." Davies with a big smile took in a deep breathe and let it out. "Sorry that was a lot on such little air, what is your name. You're new here right? We didn't find out about you until yesterday when Professor Sprouts let us know."  
"It's okay" Claira giggled "My name is Claira Gaunt, and I-" she was interrupted  
"Like the pureblood family Gaunt?" Sykes and Wilkins both questioned.  
"Um no...sorry, but I am muggle born. Don't let it be awkward though" She tried to fix quickly "Students at Beauxbatons asked that a lot too, so it's okay".  
"Alright, see you at first class then. Come on Aria." Sykes said turning and leaving with Wilkins behind her.  
"Do not worry about them. Sykes, Williams, and I share charms for first class with you. We also share the class with Ravenclaw." Davies said.  
"Thanks, I think I am going to take a shower, I'll me you all in the great hall for breakfast." Claira smiled slipping out of bed.  
"Okay, see you there" the remaining four girls chorused.  
~~~*~*~*~~~  
Slipping on my school robes I noted that the only one still asleep was Gin. Jeez what a lazy girl. I finished brushing my hair and walk into the dorm room. Looking up I noticed Williams was still there. "Hi, Williams" I greeted kindly.  
"You can call me Charlotte, and I thought I would wait for you to go down to the great hall."  
"Thank y-"  
"Don't be buddy, buddy. Just because you are new, doesn't mean you fit in here and get to take my friends." She sounded nice and the smile would look kind from the outside view, but the words held danger.  
"I'll talk to who I want, I am not scared of you and you do not control me so how about being friends, hmm?" I smiled and with that I left Williams alone in the dorms while I headed down to eat with the other girls.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Genevieve  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pillow to the face, that was my move to wake people up, who dare use it on me? Shooting up my green eyes immediately find more green eyes more vibrant and lighter then my own cool colored ones. "Oh its on" in retaliation I hit her with my own pillow when I get hit from behind, a girl with shoulder length brown hair and eyes held a pillow of her own with another girl with Black hair and dark brown eyes.  
With in seconds we were hitting each other with pillows and laughing when another girl groaned across the room. "CAN YOU BE ANY LOUDER!" looking over a girl with bright blue eyes and very pretty long blonde hair sat glaring at us.  
"Oh come on Marlene, we are just having fun with the new girl." the brown haired girl laughed.  
"New girl?" Marlene questioned "What new girl?"  
"Do you ever listen? Professor McGonagall told us yesterday we would have a new roommate." The red head said in a disapproving tone.  
"My name is Mary McDonald, what is yours?" questioned the brown hair girl.  
"My name is Genevieve Collins, I am muggle-born" I replied happily.  
"The red head is Lily Evans also muggle-born, Marlene McKinnon is sleeping beauty and is half-blood, Dorcus Meadows is the one beside me and is also half-blood. Alice Fortescue is a pureblood but she is in the showers right now. I am also a pureblood." Mary said looking or pointing to each person as she told their name.  
"Do I even it out then? Two muggle-borns with red hair, two half-bloods, two pure-bloods, and going of the pictures, two blondes, and two with dark hair?" I questioned smugly with one eyebrow raised.  
After a pregnant silence, we all burst out laughing. "I guess you do miss. little red number two" Mary giggled.  
"Technically strawberry blonde, but it is borderline red." I say as who I presume Alice is walks out of the bathroom in her robes. Me and Marlene being the only ones not in robes I presume everyone else has already taken showers.  
"Hi, my name is Genevieve Collins" I let my hand out to shake as Marlene slips into the bathroom.  
~~~*~*~*~~~  
"Alice Fortescue, nice to meet you." Alice smiled kindly, Genevieve already could tell Alice was the most shy out of them all but equally as out there.  
"Nice to meet you too" The Strawberry blonde replied.  
For the next half hour the girls sat on Genevieve's bed talking and waiting for Marlene to finish her long routine of washing, dressing, tidying and styling herself before letting Genevieve go in a splitting up in two groups. The first group consisted of Lily, Mary, and Alice to go save them seats at the great hall while Dorcus and Marlene waited for them. Marlene on the more side of doing and finishing her makeup and Dorcus excited to have a new friend.  
By the time it took Genevieve to be completely dress Marlene was almost done with her make up so she sat on her bed with Dorcus who put her hair in a quick French braid finishing at the same time Marlene did with her own makeup.  
Together they walked to the great hall to meet with the other three girl.


	4. Chapter 3: First Day

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elaina  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Entering the great hall I picked a seat close to the doors to watch out for Sophie, Gin, and Claira. While waiting I decided to just have a bowl of fruit and a piece of toast for breakfast, something simple. Headmaster Dumbledore gave me my schedule last night when I left, seeing as it was a Friday I only had four classes. I would be sharing Charms with Claira in first and third along with Defense Against the Dark Arts with her for fourth and sixth. I didn't really care to talk to Gin, but I did want to talk to Sophie. Claira I would have my classes to talk to her in.  
Feeling a person behind me I turned around. "Hi." my voice was sharp, but not cold. The boy had a head-boy badge pinned to his uniform, his tie done perfectly, as well as his robes and hair. He was a perfectionist, everything about him was neat and tidy, absolutely perfect. "May I help you?" I questioned with a slight smile, a smile that can be interpreted as either polite or as a smirk.  
"Yes, my name is Nathaniel Cornfoot. I am the head-boy of Ravenclaw, I wanted to introduce myself to you seeing as you are new. If you find yourself in needing any help or advice you can ask me or my twin sister, head-girl Rebecca Cornfoot. Also as head-boy I advise you against causing trouble and to do your best to gain us points for the House cup." ...does this boy ever smile, like really I hope his sister isn't the same.  
"My name is Elaina Shaw, I am not stupid enough to loose us points otherwise I would not be in Ravenclaw, whether I get points are not will depend on how I feel about the people around me, and I really do hope your sister isn't as 'perfect' and strict as you" I smiled at the end, but this time my tone was just as cold as it was sharp.  
"That is very ru-" his face scrunched up when I insulted him, but it turned red when I interrupted him.  
"Loosen up Cornfoot, I'm not going to loose the house any points and if I do ill just double what I lost in the points I gain." with that I turned back around listening to him storm off.  
"That was quiet amusing" Now that made me jump. looking up I meet sage green eyes. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Claira  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meeting Elain's blue eyes I felt a lot better from what happened earlier. "We have classes together all day besides second, second period I am Herbology."  
"Why are you over here Claira, why aren't you at your table" Elain seemed to pick up quickly that something was wrong when I didn't immediately answer "What happened?" her voice was no longer harsh, now it was just cold.  
"Don't worry about it Elain, just a jealous roommate. I just wanted to say good morning before heading over to my table." I gave a soft smile in hopes of her leaving me alone.  
"If she threatens you again let me know, I have a few ideas that she couldn't outwit." and that is why she was placed in Ravenclaw out of the four of us, she so easily figured things out as if they were just a puzzle or if she was reading a book.  
"Well I will see you in first class, talk to you then." I stood up and headed to the Hufflepuff table when Elain gave a small hum in return. I was hoping Charlotte would be smart enough to not cause a scene in front of our roommates, and that I would be able to get along with the other Hufflepuffs as well. I had Herbology with Gin during second class so at least I have someone I know in all of my classes.  
Humming I sat beside Hughes and started to put together my breakfast.  
"Hello Gaunt, are you excited for Charms?" looking up I noticed it was Evelyn who had asked, pulling everyone else's attention to me as well.  
" I am, I have a friend in Ravenclaw who will be there too." I replied happily.  
"If you need any help just ask, okay?" Baily's soft voice made it over.  
"oh, but of course" movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention. Charlotte. "Charlotte, you will help me too won't you?" I asked sweetly. I had hidden attentions if it went sour,but I was really hoping she would loosen up to me and not be so mean.  
"Of course." wow what a forced smile, I guess it won't be as easy as I thought. oh well all in good time, right?  
Boisterous laughing caught all of our attention as we look over to the doors I spotted Gin, of course it would be her. Also looks like Elaina found Sophie.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Genevieve   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bursting through the great hall doors, Dorcus, Marlene and I had already spotted our group of friends. Dorcus and my arms were linked together tugging at each other with Marlene trailing behind rolling her eyes and fixing her hair.  
"Lily, Alice, Mary!" me and Dorcus exclaimed together causing the girls to laugh. We both sat by Lilly while Marlene sat on the other side with Mary and Alice.  
"What are we talking about?" I questioned and soon regretted as Alice and Mary let out groans.  
"Classes and homework" replied lily "Alice and Mary waited last minute to do their transfigurations homework and we have it first class wit-"  
"WE HAD WHAT!" I covered my ears as Marlene shoot straight up. "Why didn't anyone tell me! None of my work is done, what am I going to do!" she cried out.  
"Well maybe if you actually did your work instead of having other people do it you would know" Lily said matter of factly.  
In reply Marlene had put her head down with a groan as me and Mary giggled. "it's okay Mars, you can copy mine" Alice replied kindly.  
"No she can't Ali, if she doesn't learn she will continue to push it on you!" Lily argued back making me giggle harder.  
"How about this" I decided to intervene "Let Marlene copy and reword it this time and next time we let the pretty little flower wilt." I smirked at the end teasing Marlene who's attitude picked up only hearing 'pretty little flower'.  
"Thank you both" She preened.  
"Speaking of flowers, here comes Potter, lily-pad." whispered Mary.  
"OH LILY-PAD, YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL TODAY! CAN I TAKE YOU ON A DATE" looking over at the person Lily was glaring at I see a boy with dark messy brown hair and brown eyes behind glasses, next to him is a boy a bit taller with shoulder length black hair and grey eyes with a giant smirk. Trailing behind the two is a boy the same Hight as 'Potter' with scars on his face, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, and a shorter boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bit on the bigger side.  
"NO, You Toe-rag, How Many Times Do I Have To Say It For You To Get It Through Your Thick Skull!" wow remind me not to get on the wrong side of Lily Evens.  
Hearing a whole bunch of laughing I look over to the green and silver table to see Elaina and Sophie both smirking next to a girl with platinum blonde hair and a boy with similar if not lighter hair.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sophie   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Walking through the doors with Black I look to the Ravenclaw table to spot Claira and Elaina talking. Black is droning on about her fiancé as we approach the Slytherin table. "This is him" I snap out of my head as she introduces me to an older student, fourth year at best. He is tall, but not full grown, he has grey eyes and his hair is the same color as hers maybe even lighter. "Lucius, this is Sophie Archer, new to the school." I bowed my head in greeting earning a smirk at this.  
"Lucius Malfoy." he held his head higher, what a prick.  
"Sophie Archer" I reply as we sit. Looking back over across the tables I see Genevieve with the Hufflepuffs and Elaina walking over. "Hey Black, you introduced me to your fiancé, I want you to meet a friend I had in Beauxbatons" This peaked both of their attentions as they turned to Elaina.  
"Hello Sophie" Elaina said, her voice held almost no emotion, her back was straight and her back even more so. She nodded at Malfoy and Black.  
"Elaina, this is Narcissa Black my roommate and Lucius Malfoy her fiancé. Black, Malfoy this is Elaina Shaw." Malfoy sneered and Black gave a polite smile in greeting when the great hall doors banged open.   
"An idiot as always" Elaina sneered and rolled her eyes as Genevieve came running in with a dark skinned witch and a prissy looking one behind her. "Look she has Barbie and Ditzy with her" Elaina gave a short laugh as I let a brief one out myself.  
"We roomed with her for a year half" I reminded to which she replied with "So what the girl talks in her sleep good riddance" At this Malfoy smirked and Black laughed.  
"Looks like we will get along fine Archer and Shaw" Drawled out Malfoy.   
At this I watched Elaina raise a brow at him and let out a "We shall see".   
"OH LILY-PAD, YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL TODAY! CAN I TAKE YOU ON A DATE" all four of us look over, me being the only one to not let out a scuff.  
"That would be the Marauders" Black said. "The one shouting is James Potter, does that every morning. The tallest one is my blood-traitor of a cousin Sirius, the one with the scars is Remus Lupin, and the short one is Peter Pettigrew." She said in disgust.  
Elaina in turn rolled her eyes, turned around and left. Smirking at the coldness she showed I shook my head and turned to Black "I am going to go ahead to Transfigurations since I am new. I need to make sure I am not behind on anything. I had an O in Beauxbatons I do not want it to drop." I told her as I got up. I picked up an apple as I went to turn to leave when I noticed Black was getting up to follow me.  
"I am going with you" She stated with her head turned up showing I had no say so I nodded in return while she gave Malfoy a quick 'I will talk to you later'. We continue through the doors 

~~~*~*~*~~~  
*~~~*~*~~~*  
~~~*~*~*~~~  
Going into the Transfiguration Classroom Sophie Archer went to introduce herself to the professor with Narcissa Malfoy behind her. Both girls backs were straight as they made their way over, very little students were already in there. Most were Slytherin finishing up or studying, the others Gryffindors goofing off in the back corner.  
"Professor McGonigal?" The white haired girl questioned. receiving a 'yes' in reply from the brown haired witch in front of her. "My name is Sophie Archer, I am new here."  
"Of course yes" McGonigal said standing up from her paper work. "For today I want you to Participate where you can and ask questions for what you can not. I will give you homework to see if you need catching up that will be due the next class period. If you need help to not fear to come to me for help or to your House head, am I clear." Spoke the professor.  
"Yes, professor, thank you." Sophie replied before going to find a seat close to the front.  
"We share this class with Gryffindor do we not?" Sophie asked Narcissa, "we do" she replied in kind as they began to take their stuff out for the class.  
As more people came in and took up seats Sophie was surrounded by Narcissa's friends. Marcus Avery and Cygnus Greengrass sat in front of them, Mila Lowe and Audrae Pyrites their roommates sat behind them, to the left sat Crabbe and Goyle. Sophie not knowing their first names as they were not said. The right held Theodore Nott and Hestia Carrow.

Across the room Genevieve Collins was surrounded by friends on three sides and 'enemies' at the back. She sat in the middle of the classroom to the left with Dorcus. In front of the two girls sat Lily and Mary, Alice sat with a boy named Frank Longbottom to the left, and to the right sat Marlene with her new boy of the week. Behind the girls sat Potter and Black, behind them, Pettigrew and Lupin.  
"My lily-pad, you should go on a date wit-"   
"I would rather date the giant squid then a toe-rag like you" snapped Lily turning around to face the boys.  
"Stop laughing your supposed to be on my side" grumbled the messy headed boy.  
"Come on Prongs you ask her every day" laughed Sirius.  
"My Lily-flower" James cried.  
"No Potter" the red head turned around back to the lesson.  
"You should really take a hint Potter, it will never work." Chimed Genevieve.  
"Shut it Collins" chimed Sirius and James at once with their two friends laughing behind them.  
"For Those Of Us Who Would Rather Talk Then Listen Will Be Getting Four More Inches Added To Their Homework Of What We Learned Today" Professor McGonagall's voice picked up looking pointedly at their group.  
"Sorry Professor" Chimed two of the four boys along with Lily Evans and Genevieve Collins.

~~~*~*~*~~~

While Slytherin and Gryffindor shared Transfigurations, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw shared Charms. Elaina not being interested in making new friends sat with her counterpart Claira making small talk when the professor wasn't talking and taking notes when he was. When Elaina decided to not talk Claira talked to Evelyn Davies and her twin brother Ethan in front of her. This would continue to Third and Fourth block with Abigail Hughes and Bailey Greer behind them in fourth and Second.

*~~*2nd Block*~~*  
\------------------------------------------------------Claira Gaunt------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Claira what is with your friend Elaina" questioned Abigail and Bailey together.  
"Well um.. you see she and I grew up together and we spent the past year and a half in Beauxbatons together as roommates too" Claira answered hesitantly.  
"Is she the reason you got kicked out, like pulled you down with her?" the two girls asked  
"NO, No, not at all. What we did, we did together." Claira said truthfully.  
"You sure you're not just covering for her? Aren't you being a bit too nice, I mean she acts pretty closed off and cold." Evelyn pressed.   
"I am sure, Me, Elaina and two other girl sorta broke a rule, but the thing is it wasn't really a rule the head mistress just saw it as dangerous so there for we did break a rule." The brown haired girl rambled.  
"What was it that was so 'dangerous'" Charlotte shot.  
"It's kind of a secret" Claira looked at her hands, it wasn't something she could share, would they think of her badly because she wanted to hide it.  
"Come on Claira, you can tell us" Charlotte pressed.  
"Stop Charlotte, she said she couldn't" the amber eyed girl defended.  
"thanks Evelyn" Claira said softy smiling sharing the memory with Elaina.

\------------------------------------------------------Elaina Shaw------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elaina was sitting in the astronomy tower when she got a memory from Claira, the first thing she did was roll her eyes. "That idiot" she laughed. Elaina knew she was cold to many, but she had three of others that completed her literally so she really could care less. Claira was the only one of the three that could make laugh, Genevieve was the only one who could anger so easily, but at the same time the only one who could help her when no one else could and calm her down just as fast. Sophie, Sophie was the one she got along with most, shared the most with. She is the only one who can stand to be around her when others want to leave as well as being the most like Elaina herself.  
Yes, the black haired girl liked to be alone but she loves and would protect her three counter parts no matter what.  
For now she would stick with her three other selves and bare with their new friends and decide who she would trust before making her own.   
For now, she would observe, listen, and learn. For now, she would be the protection from the pain.  
Elaina Shaw would put up with Claira's Judgmental friends, Genevieve's Annoying ones, and Sophie's Self Centered ones for now, at least until she could form her own opinions of them.


End file.
